Dizziness
'''Dizziness' was the sensation of being lightheaded, a medical condition in which a person became disorientated. Vertigo was a specific type of dizziness. In 2151, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed felt lightheaded on the due to the heat on the ship and dehydration. ( ) In 2152, Ensign Travis Mayweather told Dr. Phlox that he had a headache. Phlox asked him if he had any other symptoms, including blurred vision or dizziness. Mayweather told him he didn't have them. ( ) Later that year, Dr. Phlox visited Jonathan Archer in his cell on Narendra III. Phlox pretended to diagnose Archer with xenopolycythemia in order to convince the Klingons he should speak to him. Phlox asked Archer if he had any residual symptoms, such as a fever or dizziness, to which Archer replied that he only had a scratchy throat. ( ) In 2153, Archer wondered if Commander Charles Tucker III was lightheaded from the altitude on an uninhabited planet when Tucker slipped during a climbing expedition. ( ) Later that year, Dr. Fer'at, a psychiatric analyst posing as a pathologist, examined Captain Archer for signs of pyritic radiation. Fer'at asked Archer if he had experienced symptoms of nausea or dizziness. ( ) In 2154, while aboard the Romulan drone ship, Commander Tucker asked Lieutenant Reed how he was holding up. Reed told him he felt a little lightheaded in his EV suit after it nearly ran out of oxygen before being replenished on the drone ship. ( ) A little while later, Tucker asked Reed how he was doing after the drone ship violently threw itself around. Reed told Tucker that he'd let him know "when my head stops spinning." ( ) Later that year, Dr. Phlox gave Captain Archer a hypospray injection to remove the pheromones in his system produced by the presence of three Orion slave girls on , Navaar, D'Nesh, and Maras. Phlox also told Archer that the dizziness he was experiencing would fade after a couple of hours. ( ) In 2266, Captain James T. Kirk felt dizzy after stepping off the 's transporter pad. It was later found that he had been duplicated into two people, one good and one savage and fierce. ( ) In 2267, after being freed from Trelane's power, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu exhibited symptoms of dizziness. ( ) Later that year, Lazarus felt symptoms of dizziness before introducing himself to Captain Kirk and Commander Spock and promptly fainting afterwards. ( ) Captain Kirk asked Dr. Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott and Lieutenant Uhura if any of them were dizzy, because, unknown at the time, they had traveled to a parallel universe. They all replied "yes". ( ) In 2268, Kirk felt dizzy after Nona began tempting him near a waterfall on Neural. ( ) Sometime later, Lieutenant Uhura felt dizzy and almost fainted after the Enterprise launched a telemetry probe into the space amoeba and its destruction sent an extremely loud noise through the ship. ( ) In 2268, McCoy asked Scotty if he were experiencing dizziness after exposure to a gas grenade. ( ) The crew of the USS Enterprise experienced vertigo after entering Elysia in 2269. ( ) Later, after returning to Human form and being able to breathe air again thanks to the Aquans, Captain Kirk told Dr. McCoy that he felt dizzy after the transformation. ( ) In 2367, Willie Potts told Dr. Beverly Crusher that he had problems standing up and felt dizzy. ( ) Later that year, Counselor Deanna Troi experienced an extreme case of dizziness after her empathic abilities were lost. ( ) Later, Troi became dizzy on the bridge of the and was escorted to her quarters by Lieutenant Worf to rest. ( ) Sometime shortly thereafter, Odan, in the body of Commander William T. Riker told Dr. Beverly Crusher that he felt a little lightheaded and earlier, felt dizzy on the bridge of the USS Enterprise-D. ( ) Toward the end of the year, Captain Jean-Luc Picard told Commander William Riker that he felt dizzy after being beamed off his out of control shuttlepod while in the Mar Oscura Nebula. ( ) In 2368, Dr. Crusher asked Keiko O'Brien if she had experienced any dizziness or headaches after being telepathically probed by Tarmin, a Ullian. ( ) Dr. Crusher told Soren to come back to sickbay if any symptoms of dizziness were felt after Soren and Commander Riker were knocked around the shuttlecraft Magellan after its engines were disabled, which led to the shuttle spinning out of control. ( ) Later that same year, Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge suffered from dizziness in engineering and nearly fell down to the bottom of the warp core, but thanks to Ensign , La Forge was saved. According to Dr. Crusher, La Forge's VISOR had never caused him to experience dizziness. ( ) In 2369, Chief Miles O'Brien told Reginald Barclay that he might start to feel lightheaded after fifteen seconds of staying in a transporter beam. ( ) Shortly before his death, Ambassador Ves Alkar felt lightheaded after mediating a dispute with the Rekag and the Seronia. ( ) Later on, Deanna Troi, surgically altered to appear as a Romulan named Major , told Sub-Commander N'Vek on the that her head was still spinning after being knocked out with a hypospray on Bokara VI. ( ) Near the end of the year, Deanna Troi became dizzy for a moment after she activated her emergency transporter armband. A short while after, Picard also experienced dizziness as a symptom of temporal narcosis. ( ) In 2370, Geordi La Forge felt dizzy after Data, under the influence of Lore, had run experiments on him for the purpose of irradiating his brain s. ( ) While shifting between different quantum realities, Worf had symptoms of dizziness each time he moved to another reality. ( ) During an examination of the replicant in Deep Space 9's infirmary, Julian Bashir asked him if he suffered from any number of medical conditions, including dizziness. ( ) Later that year, Lieutenant Reginald Barclay told Dr. Crusher that he was having symptoms of blurred vision, palpitations, and dizziness. ( ) Near the end of the year, after crossing into the mirror universe via the Bajoran wormhole in the , Major Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir both suffered from dizziness. ( ) The Dax symbiont suffered from vertigo, explaining why Jadzia Dax had troubles climbing a tree on in 2371. ( ) That same year, Ensign Harry Kim and several other officers on board the complained of dizziness and nausea while the ship was near a type 4 quantum singularity. ( ) Later in 2371, The Doctor told Kes that she would feel lightheaded for a few days after she donated her lung to Neelix, as her lung capacity was now diminished. ( ) In Voyager s sickbay, Kes told Captain Kathryn Janeway, The Doctor, and Lieutenant Tuvok that the last thing she remembered in airponics, before being knocked out by her future self was that she felt dizzy. ( ) After having his consciousness reintegrated into his body, Commander Chakotay began to feel a little dizzy. ( ) During The Doctor's delusions on Voyager s holodeck, he asked a holographic recreation of Captain Janeway if she experienced any pain, dizziness or nausea, to which she replied that she had a headache and felt disoriented. ( ) In 2372, after being telepathically burned by Kes, Lieutenant Tuvok was told by The Doctor to return to sickbay if he experienced any symptoms of nausea or dizziness. ( ) Later that year, Rom felt dizzy after pouring liquid into his lobe to help with his painful infection. ( ) The Doctor once boasted to Danara Pel that his imaging system allowed him to complete a dizzying array of medical procedures on a patient. ( ) After passing through a spatial rift to a duplicate Voyager created by a divergence field, Kes told the duplicate Doctor that she felt dizzy. ( ) In 2373, Lieutenant Tuvok suffered from dizziness while Voyager was near a class 17 nebula in the Delta Quadrant as a memory virus began to assert itself in his brain. ( ) Later that year, when the macrovirus had invaded Voyager, Neelix told Kathryn Janeway while they were crawling through Jefferies tubes that his head was spinning and he was dizzy. ( ) Sometime afterwards, the Changeling impersonating Dr. advised Captain Benjamin Sisko to report any symptoms of nausea or dizziness to him after he was caught in an explosion while operating a holosuite console. ( ) While imprisoned in Internment Camp 371, Elim Garak felt lightheaded after trying to activate a subspace transmitter within a wall in the prison barracks. ( ) Dammar, a Nyrian, told The Doctor that one of the physical sensations he experienced being brought to Voyager from Nyria III was that he felt lightheaded. ( ) In 2374, Benjamin Sisko felt dizzy after awakening from the attack on the , where he was hit on the head. ( ) Later, Seven of Nine experienced an acute anxiety attack after being scanned by The Doctor in sickbay with symptoms including intense apprehension, shortness of breath and dizziness. ( ) Later that year, when the crew of Voyager were put in a holographic simulation of Nazi occupied France in World War II by the Hirogen, B'Elanna Torres pretended to be dizzy while meeting with the Kapitän, with whom Torres, in the simulation, was pregnant with their child. ( ) In late 2374, Odo claimed that Morn could suffer from vertigo if he spun around too fast on his bar stool. ( ) In 2375, The Doctor told Neelix that dizziness was one of the symptoms of nihiliphobia, a condition Neelix was suffering from while Voyager was trapped in the void. ( ) Later that year, B'Elanna Torres suffered from lightheadedness while on a Malon export vessel flooded with theta radiation. ( ) Sometime afterwards, Seven of Nine told The Doctor that she was suffering from dizziness and double vision. She was convinced she was suffering from Albright-Salzman syndrome, since dizziness was one of the symptoms. Instead, she was diagnosed with sensory aphasia by The Doctor. ( ) In 2376, while Voyager was inside a neutronic wavefront, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok began to experience symptoms of dizziness. ( ) On Voyager, The Doctor treated two Qomar women after both of them had complained of dizziness. In reality, they wanted to get closer to The Doctor, since he had become an icon to the Qomar people after introducing them to music. ( ) The Doctor told Lyndsay Ballard that making cosmetic changes to her face to make her appear more Human than Kobali would cause dizziness. ( ) In 2377, The Doctor asked Seven of Nine if she had experienced symptoms of dizziness after she went to sickbay when her ocular implant was malfunctioning. ( ) Later that year, B'Elanna Torres suffered from dizziness in engineering before she discovered she was pregnant with her first child. ( ) External links * * * de:Schwindelgefühl Category:Medical conditions